poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heading Home (The Most Important thing Is Being Friends)
This is how the Heading Home (The Most Important thing Is Being Friends) scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor. Script friends head home from the steelworks Narrator: So, Thomas, James, and their friends headed back to Sodor together. Cruz: Wasn't that such a great adventure, guys! Max Tennyson: It certainly was, Cruz. Lightning: I agree! We travelled to the mainland... Pacha: We met some experimental engines! Cindy: We ended up in a steelworks! Gwen Tennyson: We had another musical Thomas & Friends Special! Ben Tennyson: We met Beresford the crane! Scoop: And we helped out some new friends! Jimmy Neutron: Exactly, Scoop! Boy, we really tested the limits of friendship today! Kuzco: Yep! And the limits of the viewer's sense of disbelief! Lightning: Uhh.. yeah! That too! laugh Mater: Dad gum! Maybe we should come here again, huh, Thomas! Thomas: Yes, but first, there's something I have to do... for a friend. closer to James, and the heroes follow by I'm sorry I took your trucks, James. I know you wanted to be the one to bring them to the mainland. Lightning: It wasn't all bad, Thomas. If you hadn't taken James' trucks, we never would have had this adventure! James: And I'm sorry about teasing you. Max Tennyson: We're glad to hear that, James. And I think you and Thomas both learnt something from all of this. James: We certainly did, Max. Thomas: Truly, we did. And thanks for coming with me, Max Tennyson. Max Tennyson: Thank you, Thomas. You are definitely a Really Useful Engine. James And so are you, James. James: Yes, thanks, Max. But... sighs Max Tennyson: But what, James? James: Well... I'm not really anyone's favorite engine. Thomas If anyone's the favorite, Thomas, it's probably you. Thomas: Don't be silly, James! The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Thomas: Nobody has to be the favorite Cruz: It's not a competition in the end Pacha: It doesn't matter if you prove Lightning: That you're the very best Max Tennyson: But what will happen when you put your friendship to the test Jimmy Neutron: Never mind about who is the favorite Kuzco: The most important thing is being friends! ALL Heroes with James: The most important thing is being friends! James and the heroes set off. At the Steelworks, Theo, Lexi, and Merlin help out whilst Hurricane is having new wheels fitted Theo and Lexi: Everybody can help! Everybody join in! When everybody has a part to play Hurricane: Then everybody can win! Theo, Lexi, Merlin and Frankie: Everybody can help! Red, green, yellow or blue! When you're ready to try You'll find out what you can do! the Mainland canal Heroes, Thomas, James and Beresford: Everybody can help! What I'm saying is true! When you give it a try You'll find out what you can do! James, and the heroes cross the Vicarstown Bridge, go through Vicarstown Station, and past the Steamworks, where Henry has come out from being repaired. He soon follows them. Heroes, Thomas and James: Nobody has to be the favourite It's not a competition in the end It doesn't matter if you prove That you're the very best But what will happen when you Put your friendship to the test Never mind about Who is the favourite The most important thing is being friends! Tidmouth Sheds, the heroes, James and Thomas return to their friends. Lofty and Muck are happy to see Scoop, Sally is happy to see Lightning, and Carl, Sheen and Libby are happy to see Jimmy and Cindy. Thomas & James: Nobody has to be the favourite (Heroes: Everybody can help) It's not a competition in the end (Heroes: '''Everybody join in) '''The Steam Team, Heroes, and Sir Topham Hatt: It doesn't matter if you prove That you're the very best Gordon: Everybody can win! The Steam Team, and Heroes: But what will happen when you Put your friendship to the test (Red, green, yellow, blue) the Steelworks, Hurricane's new wheels are fitted, and he and Frankie are singing with the experimental engines Hurricane: Never mind about who is the favourite Theo, Frankie, Hurricane, Merlin and Lexi: The most important thing is being friends! The Steam Team and Heroes: The most important thing is being friends! ENDS. CLOSE UP ON HENRY Henry: What did I miss? Category:Transcripts Category:Scripts